


Soaking Wet

by gingerbatch33



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Bottom!Sherlock, Boyfriends, Creampie, Cumplay, Dirty Talk, Fluff, John Talks Dirty, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Top John Watson, sofa sex, top!John, unprotected anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerbatch33/pseuds/gingerbatch33
Summary: Sherlock comes home soaked to his bones and John just can’t stop to laugh. He really doesn’t like John’s reaction to it, or does he?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dinge, die du mit knirschenden Zähnen gesagt hast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6946285) by [gingerbatch33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerbatch33/pseuds/gingerbatch33). 



> Sooo my first porn! I have no idea what I'm doing here but I did it... Please don't search for the plot because I couldn't find it either! It's just two dorks in love....
> 
> This is a rewrite of one of my own fanficts I published in my native language... I wanted to translate it but somehow I changed the plot and it turned smutty...
> 
> (Please keep in mind that english is not my first language and that there is a high chance of a lot of mistakes in this story.)

„Stop calling me that!“ Sherlock hissed. John had to laugh harder as he heard those words.

“But it’s true! I can’t help it!” John said as he held his sides to get some air back into his lungs. “Oh god!”

It had been pouring in London and that for hours so not one single cab had stopped to take the only consulting detective back to his flat. After trying to get one of the cabdrivers to stop for him Sherlock had to surrender and he took the first step from Bart’s in the direction of home.

“Why didn’t you take the underground, you moron.” John asked as he put his book on the floor next to the sofa where he had been lying for the last hour or so. This situation was way to interesting as to get distracted by a stupid book.

Sherlock murmured something and let his soaked coat slide from his shoulders. It hit the ground with a loud and wet sound.

“Sorry, what did you say?” said John and tried to make a serious face. “Sorry Sherlock, but I couldn’t really understand you. You know... because of the rain.”

“FINE! I spend all of my money I had on me on tea from the cafeteria and I forgot my bloody wallet on the desk!” Sherlock suddenly yelled.

With quick steps and a dramatic movement of his hand, Sherlock held his dark wallet into the air and waved it in John’s general direction before he tossed it back on the desk.

John’s answer was even more laughter.

“Oh! You don’t only look like one, you even act like one!” he said out of breath. He just couldn’t stop laughing.

Sherlock’s eyes narrowed dangerously and his lips formed a thin line on his face. With a short nod and the raising of one of his eyebrows Sherlock confirmed himself his next move.

If John hadn’t been so occupied with getting his breathing back under control he would have noticed that Sherlock had turned around, had left the sitting room and was now standing in the kitchen. The sound of a cabinet door opening and water hitting the sink was coming from the kitchen.

With rapid steps Sherlock practically ran back into the sitting room. He went straight to the sofa where his flatmate was lying.

“What have you-“John began to speak but he couldn’t finish his question as he got interrupted by Sherlock who purred a full glass of water over John’s head.

With a screech, that John would later describe as very manly and deep, he tried to protect himself behind his own hands from the small waterfall.

“Here we go!” said Sherlock with an approving smile on his face. “Now we both look like... How did you call it? Ah yes... Like a wet kitten.”

The both of them starred into each other’s eyes. They challenged each other with their stubborn expressions but they couldn’t hold themselves back. At the same time the two men began to laugh loudly.

“Come here!” said John laughing and pulled the wet man on top of him.

Sherlock followed willingly and placed both of his legs next to John’s hips. They were still laughing as Sherlock bend down to kiss his flatmate’s still smiling mouth with his own. John put his hands on Sherlock’s back to bring him closer so they would touch from top to bottom.

“I like wet kittens.” Murmured John as he began to lightly suck on Sherlock’s bottom lip.

As answer, Sherlock pushed his thin and elegant fingers into John’s short and wet hair and let his nails scratch on John’s scalp. The moan that escaped John’s mouth was captured by Sherlock, whose tongue dived into John’s mouth.

Sherlock moved his hips and as their clothed erections lined up John couldn't hold himself back. With quick work he grabbed Sherlock’s hips and turned them around so the taller man was underneath him. The couch wasn’t really big enough for two people so Sherlock had no idea how John had managed to flip them around but he couldn’t really complain.

“Tell me.” John whispered as his mouth moved up Sherlock’s lock neck. His arms were next to Sherlock’s head so he had him captured between them. All John wanted was to touch this gorgeous man but he didn’t grant himself this pleasure. First he wanted to drive Sherlock wild with desire. 

“W-What?” Sherlock’s voice was trembling of arousal and he had no idea what John was asking him.

“Tell me what you want!”

Sherlock raised his moving hips so he could get in contact with the other man’s but John’s body was out of reach for the younger man. Sherlock let out a frustrated groan and grabbed John’s arms with such force his knuckles turned slightly white.

John had to laugh silently as he saw Sherlock’s face full of despair. “Should I just kiss you all night?” John asked and pressed his lips to Sherlock’s closed eyes. “Would you like that? Or should I touch you there?” John freed one of his arms out of Sherlock’s grip and brought it between their two bodies. One of his fingers gently touched Sherlock’s painfully hard erection trough his still wet trousers.

“Ugh!” The sounds that came out of Sherlock’s throat as he threw his head back and presented his long neck like a feast nearly brought John to lose his own mind. He left is finger where it was and put a bit more pressure on it as he began to suck on that neck. He wasn’t quite finished with his lover yet.

“Should I suck you off and swallow you down so I choke on your hard cock?” John breathed on Sherlock’s wet skin. God all he wanted to do was to get his too tight pants off and touch himself. “Or.... Should I fuck you?” the last words were spoken so innocently Sherlock had to open his eyes to make sure he had heard right.

“Just do anything!” cried Sherlock as he tried to grab John’s arse. “I just want you!”

John had to smile. This he could do, gladly.

John got back to kissing his lover’s neck as he began to open the buttons on Sherlock’s still wet shirt. If felt like it took hours to reveal the beautiful white skin he knew would be hidden underneath it. With each new button he had new skin to cover with hot, wet kisses and at last he captures one of Sherlock’s already hard and very sensitive nipples between his teeth. Sherlock was a moaning mess beneath him and this didn’t change as he began to lick and suck on them. 

John felt Sherlock’s hand tuck on the hem of his jumper so he made quick work of it and pulled it together with his undershirt over his head. It landed somewhere on the floor but John frankly didn’t care because Sherlock’s hands that moved up and down his now naked torso were more important.

“God.” Sherlock whispered. “You are so gorgeous.”

John could only smile and kiss those lips again. He had no idea how he had been so privileged to be in this position he is now. God, how he loved that madman.

Sherlock’s lips were suddenly on his ear and he felt his quick breath on his skin as he whispered. “I want you to fuck me, John. I want you to bend me in to two and ram your cock into me like you mean it.” 

John moaned as those words were accompanied by the sound of his own flies being opened by his lover’s talented fingers. He felt his own cock jerk as it made contact with Sherlock’s warm hand. Slowly he began to massage John’s penis through his pants and crashed his lips back to John’s. 

John couldn’t help it as he pushed his hips into the hand that was in his trousers. But it was gone as fast as it had sneaked into his trousers. John had to whine but he knew he should be happy that it is gone. A few stokes more and he would have come in his pants. Like a bloody teenager!

“Will you do what I ask you to or do I have to do everything by my own?” Sherlock asked as he pushed one of his fingers that were on John’s penis seconds ago into his mouth. John had to close his eyes and take a deep breath as he felt his cock jerk once again in his now open trousers.

With a devilish smile John opened his eyes and starred into Sherlock’s flushed face. “Oh I will do as I please, you gorgeous thing.”

John practically ripped open Sherlock’s expensive looking suit trousers and pulled them, together with his black pants, down his legs. Sherlock’s erection got bend down by this procedure but sprang back to his stomach as his pants couldn’t hold it back any longer.

John groaned as he saw his lover’s long penis land on his belly and he couldn’t hold himself back. As fast as he could John licked the first drop of precum into his mouth and savoured both the unique flavour of it and the sound he brought out of Sherlock.

“Do that again!” Sherlock half shouted half moaned.

John laughed. “I thought you wanted to be fucked.”

“Argh!” Sherlock moaned, he put his fingers into John’s slightly wet hair and pushed him toward his erection.

Since their first encounter in a bed John hadn’t been capable to deny Sherlock anything. He wanted to give him everything he desired and now he exactly did that. In one swift move he sucked Sherlock into his mouth and let him stay on his tongue. Neither of them moved as John waited. Sherlock’s cock jerked in his mouth and he felt it grow even harder. Sherlock pushed on the backside of his head and that was the signal for John to start. He began to bob on the erection and tried to bring his lover as close to climax as possible. 

As John felt Sherlock getting to the edge he let go of Sherlock’s length by letting it spring back to his belly with a plop. John made quick work of his still clothed erection and pushed his pants down his legs.

“Where is the lub?” asked John as he looked underneath the coffee table where he knew would be one bottle of their favoured brand. Sherlock wasn’t really a good help as he lay motionless on their couch with an expression of bliss on his face. His chest rose and fell as if he had just been running a marathon and had not just been suck of by his lover.

With a triumphant smile John put the found bottle of lubricant on Sherlock’s belly as he made sure he had a good position to start his preparation.

Sherlock opened his eyes widely as he felt the bottle on his skin. He grabbed it with shaking hands and opened the lit. He grabbed John’s hand that had been holding Sherlock’s hips and covered his fingers with the liquid.

“Get on with it! I need to co-.“ Sherlock began but he was stopped by the sensation of the first finger breaching his hole.

“Sorry, didn’t quite catch that!” John said with a cheeky grin as his finger began to slowly glide into the groaning Sherlock.

John left his finger where it was but began to move it shortly after. He began with small movements so Sherlock could adjust to the feeling of being filled. As John felt that Sherlock had began to open up he added a second finger and pushed it slowly inside. The feeling of his lover’s warm and tight hole around his fingers was overwhelming. He looked forward to be buried inside him.

“Get on with it! I’m ready! Need it!” John knew Sherlock was impatient but the last thing he wanted to do was to hurt him.

“You sure?” 

“For god’s sake! It’s not the first time I had you inside me! I know what I can take!”

With these words John pulled his fingers out of Sherlock’s hole which left him gasping. John watched as Sherlock began to close himself.

John took the bottle of lubricant and gave himself a few strokes to slick himself up. He took his penis in his hands, lined up but didn’t push inside yet. John searched Sherlock’s eyes for confirmation but he got his answer by Sherlock’s hips that tried to push themself onto John’s hardness. . 

John felt his cock slightly sinking inside the slick and tight heat of Sherlock’s anus and it was utter bliss. Every time he sank into his lover he had to hold himself back to not climax immediacy. He pulled back as his brain registered what just had happened.

“Did you just try to fuck yourself on my cock?!” John asked with a stern voice.

The answer he received was Sherlock’s hips moving to the general direction of john’s erection.

“Oh no! I said I would fuck you! And not the other way around!” 

With this words John grabbed Sherlock and turned the tall man onto his stomach. If John hadn’t been this aroused he would had laughed as he saw the shocked expression on Sherlock’s face. John hands ran from Sherlock’s hair over his still clothed back to his hips. It was an oddly arousing image he had in front of him: Sherlock naked lying on his front except for his purple shirt that hung loosely from his shoulders. John grabbed Sherlock’s naked arse that peaked out from under the shirt and pulled his hips off the sofa. Now Sherlock’s upper body and face was still on the soft surface of the sofa but his arse was up in the air. Ready to be taken.

“When I say something, Sherlock.... Then I mean what I say! Is that understood?”

A moan could be heard.

“I asked you a question!”

“Yes... Sir!”

John took Sherlock’s arse cheeks into his hands and pulled them apart. With his rather large thumb he teased the sensitive hole which was still slick and ready for any cock to come. But it would be his very own that would be inside of that brilliant man in front of him. John let one of Sherlock’s cheeks go and took his own cock into his hand. Carefully he pushed the tip of it past the tight ring just to pull it out again.

He couldn’t stop the cheeky grin to form on his face as he heard the noises Sherlock was producing. He was the reason that this brilliant man who was always under control of his brain seemed to have lost it.

John repeated to press himself in to just pull back again. Over and over until the man’s patience snapped.

“JUST DO IT ALREADY!” Sherlock yelled.

And John obeyed.

John pushed his cock inside and he felt the passage tighten as he heard Sherlock moan beneath him. He stayed inside for a short moment to give Sherlock a chance to adjust. Slowly he pulled out so just the head of his penis was still inside. He pushed himself back inside to just repeat the same movement again and again. 

It felt glorious and John felt proud of himself that he had been able to withstand the temptation to just ram his cock inside his lover when they had shared their first kiss of their evening just a few moments ago. 

After a few slow and gentle rolls of his hips John began to slowly quicken his movements. He waited a shorter amount of time to pull back out again and pressed in with more force. Before he knew it the sitting room was filled of the sound of skin slapping against skin and the moans of two men fucking.

John saw as Sherlock tried to squeeze his hands between his body and the sofa so he could touch his angry red and leaking erection but John slapped it away.

“Ohhh no. You. Won’t. Toss. Yourself. Off! You come. On my. Cock. Alone!” John said and punctuated each word with a hard trust into Sherlock’s arse.

Sherlock had lost all abilities to speak. The only sounds that came out of his mouth were moaning and the occasionally panted ‘John’ so couldn’t really protest when he was being denied his release. 

John grabbed Sherlock’s hips with strong hands and tried to angle his thrusts so he would hit his lover’s prostate. After a few hard and deep thrusts he heard Sherlock cry out and John knew he had found it. 

“Oh god JOHN!”

John pulled nearly out and pushed back inside and every thrust hit the nerve endings deep inside of Sherlock. John felt Sherlock tighten around him and he knew that his lover was close.

“Come for me! I want to hear you!” John said and sank one of his hands into Sherlock’s wet locks.

Sherlock clenched and rope after rope of cum shot onto the cushion beneath his hips. 

John kept on fucking into the used hole as Sherlock rode out his climax and he could hear the man’s moaning as he felt his own balls tighten. John threw his head back as he began to empty himself into Sherlock but he kept his movements going. John felt Sherlock going slack beneath him so his thrusts got slower and after he had pushed everything he got into Sherlock he came to a halt. John couldn’t bring himself to leave the warm tightness of Sherlock so he just stayed where he was for little bit longer.

The two men groaned as John finally withdraw but it wasn’t because of the same reason. Sherlock was oversensitive and all he wanted to do was to collapse on the sofa and sleep but he was held back by John’s hands.

“No wait, Sherlock.” John said as he held Sherlock’s hips in his firm hands.

John had to groan as he saw Sherlock’s now fluttering hole. Cum was slowly dripping out of it and he just had to push it back inside with his thumb.

“God you look gorgeous Sherlock.” John whispered as he gently moved his finger inside Sherlock.

Sherlock had to smile and groan at the same time as he heard John admiring voice. He felt so sensitive but also satisfied with himself. He didn’t want to deny John what he saw so he just waited.

Slowly John pulled his thumb out of Sherlock and gently pushed to man down onto the sofa. He positioned himself behind him so he could hold the taller man in his arm. He grabbed the blanket from the back of the sofa and covered the two of them with it as he softly kissed the nape of the man he loved.

Slowly Sherlock turned his head to the side so the two men could kiss. 

“I love you John.” Sherlock said between lazy touched of their mouths and tongues. 

With a smile John dived one last time into Sherlock’s mouth and replied with the same words.

“I love you too.”


End file.
